Oak Tree
by ZoroarkLover
Summary: A rather short story of two Emolga in a rainy night. Rated M for non-explicit mature scenes.. Between a brother and a sister.


Today's night was dark. Darker than most days; the moon hid itself between the heavy, black clouds that were a sing of the incoming rain, but this was not bad- Rainy days were always the perfect excuse to stay home, next to a fire rounded by the people you love. This was exactly what rain meant to a young Emolga.

He was young, but not naïve or dumb. He had already had his fair share of adventures along many of his friends and family. He had shared many memories with them; good memories, bad memories, funny ones… But in the end, they were with him all the time, every time. Especially one of them…

"Brother! Come here! I got us dinner!" A voice called from the other side of the den. He turned around to see his twin sister with a handful of berries of all types, wearing her typical bright smile. It was heart-warming to see her always so caring. They lived together all by themselves, but this was not bad. They were not lonely. They were brother and sister. She was a little moist, showing that rain had already started, albeit very lightly. But by the looks of those clouds they would be dropping more water a bit more intensely as the night progressed.

"You did?! Oh, I'm sorry. I should have helped you with it." He said rubbing the back of his head with his tiny paw. She was a bit more mature than him, even though they were twins, and in more than one occasion she had saved him in many situations like this. He was glad to have her as sister…

And she was glad to have him as brother.

"It's ok, heh. I can do this kind of things, and you looked so cute daydreaming that I didn't want to 'wake you up'." The female Emolga said, letting the berries fall on the floor between them before she grabbed one and started to nibble on it.

"Well, I'm glad that you are fine… I wouldn't want a mean fox eat you up or anything worse…" The male replied with a worried tone as he stared at the berries, in search of one kind in particular. Soon, his eyes focused on one pink, heart shaped fruit. A Pecha berry! It was sweet, and looked like a peach. Its scent was good, and when he sniffed at them he almost felt dizzy. Quickly grabbing it, he began to nom at its side as his sister watched him lovingly. She was as sweet as the berry.

"Carlos, you are funny. You worry too much, though!" She said in a playful tone, still nibbling on her own berry. "But let's not worry anymore! Eat as many Pecha berries as you want, I brought us plenty! I know they are your favourites…" The female said with a loving smile which made her brother giggle in turn.

"Emily, you know me like nobody does!" He replied, and continued to eat.

They had dinner for almost half an hour, and as soon as they had finished the quietness of the night was disturbed by the strong winds of the rain, and the thick drops of water hitting at the edges of their home. But they were not cold. They had each other.

With their bellies full of berries and their bodies tired they curled up against each other and closed their eyes, getting ready to sleep. The den was warm, and they were soft. It was like the heaven, where not even the coldness of the rain could enter in their place. That was why they liked this oak tree so much…

They could no longer see each other, but they could feel each other. The sister was holding her brother, and the brother was embracing his sister. Both with eyes closed, but both with their hearts open…

"Sister, out of all the people who have accompanied me, you are the one I love the most." He said grooming the fur of the female as her face warmed up. She held his tighter, and whispered into his ear.

"Carlos, I will always be here for you…" His sister replied in an endearing tone.

The night was cold, but their home was hot like in a spring day. Their bond with each other protected them from any danger that was outside. They shared a bond that nobody else could experiment…

And they wanted that bond to be stronger…

Face to face, both rodents felt each other's breath against their faces. Nose to nose, they felt their breath going faster each time. Chest to chest, they felt their heart beat raising the frequency. Lips to lips… They could feel like a magnetic force was attracting them to each other until they shared a beautiful kiss, full of what a person would call love.

They would call it each other's name: Carlos and Emily.

The kiss deepened as to the love there was added passion, and their small paws began to explore each other's body even though they knew every part of it as if it were their own- maybe even more than their own…

The male rolled with the female until he was on his back, with her on top of him as the girl began to take the lead. She was more experienced.

Soon her paw ended up in a place so intimate of her brother that he jumped in surprise when he found his sister's contact in such a spot, but she only smiled at him warmly, and though he did not see it, he felt his sister's confidence.

"Are you ready, Carlos?" She asked getting on top of him, pressing her vulnerability against his and laying her torso right over his, facing the now embarrassed Emolga as his body temperature rose sharply.

"Yes, sister…" The blushing Emolga whispered before cupping his hand on her cheek as the female leaned in for another kiss.

Then, they were connected- no longer just emotionally, but physically as well. They had become one with each other. Emily's momentary pain was well worth it, because as soon as it faded away, she knew that the fruit of the love would be the biggest pleasure they could feel.

The dance begun and both bodies moved like one alone. The fluid movements of the couple made the pair of Emolga to moan in pleasure and ecstasy. They had just connected, and they had already found a pace, a rhythm that let the dance be so and not a fight. It was a game which both could play very well as they cooperated. The female was leading the male, making sure that everything was advancing slowly, but while they were reaching the maximum amount of pleasure then that leadership faded away and both of them gave everything they had to the other. Screams of pleasure replaced those shy moans, and deeper kisses replaced those who were given. This was not only love, this was passion as well. This was not just a mere mate, this was proper lovemaking.

The movements of the couple increased both in speed and intensity, and in little to no time they gave one last cry, one last thrust and the couple had reached the climax. Leaving his essence inside his lover, and feeling complemented by the other, brother and sister separated just a little and lied on their sides, still facing each other before sharing one last, but more passionate kiss. Breathing intensely as they separated, Carlos and Emily nuzzled in each other's neck before they could fall asleep in each other's arms…

It was a bright day. The storm of last night had stopped and now the sun was again the king of the sky. The air was cleaner and now the forest seemed to have even brighter colours. But this peace and beautiful scene was nothing compared to what Carlos and Emily felt, in their little den, inside one big oak tree…


End file.
